


He's My One

by Agent Darc (GothAlbinoAngel)



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Angst, April Fools' Day, Breakup, F/M, Written on a Dare, poor Jules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/Agent%20Darc
Summary: "I'm sorry, Jules. He's... he's my One."Written for SiliconAngel for April Fools' Day. I apologize in advance to the entire Carulia/Jule Thief server for this.
Relationships: Chase Devineaux/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep (mentioned), Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep (mentioned)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	He's My One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SiliconAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiliconAngel/gifts).



> This is an April Fools fic. Please do not take it seriously.

Julia watched her girlfriend pack, her heart slogging through each beat as Carmen slipped her signature trench coat and hat into the bag. How did it come to this? How could it? Everything was going so well.

“Carmen, please,” Julia whispered, her voice cracking slightly. “Please stay. We can figure this out.”

Carmen sighed and lifted her head. She hated seeing Julia sad, especially because of her. It was the last thing she ever wanted to do. But there was no getting around this. Carmen had tried, she wanted _so badly_ to stay and make Jules happy, but she… she just couldn’t. Not anymore.

“Jules, I wish we could figure it out,” she said quietly. “I really wish we could, but… I’m sorry.”

“How?” Julia sniffed, taking shaky steps forward. “How did it come to this?”

“I-I don’t know.” Carmen shrugged, as if that conveyed anything. “We were all alone in that cave, you know? It was cold and… I grew up on an island, I can’t survive the cold very well. He gave me his jacket and… and started talking about things to help keep my mind off it. And we clicked. We clicked in a way I never thought we could.”

Julia’s face fell further the more she listened. So, it was him. It was always him. She was put under him as his apprentice. He was the first one to be contacted by ACME. VILE assumed _he_ was the link to Carmen… it was always him…

“And there’s nothing to change your mind?” Julia asked hesitantly. Her voice shook even as she asked. Because she knew there wasn’t. There was never anything to be done. He was always before her.

“I’m sorry, Jules.” Carmen couldn’t look at her. She couldn’t see the disappointment, the devastation on Julia’s face. “He’s… he’s my One…”

Silence hung between them as the words sunk in. Of course he was. Fit, roguishly charming, an attractive accent… what wasn’t to like. Julia felt a small bubble of heat in her stomach, but she squashed it. Nothing could be done about it, so there was no point in being upset.

“I see,” she finally sighed. “I… I hope for the best… for both of you.”

Carmen nodded, zipping her bag. Striding to the window, she took one last look at Julia before she hopped off the sill and swung from the fire escape ladder. This was their end… but it was her beginning. A beginning with Chase Devineaux.

**Author's Note:**

> I am internally _screaming_. SiliconAngel, I'm SORRY!


End file.
